kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I./Transcript
episode begins at the mall surrounding in fog. Numbuh 1 is looking through the binoculars and sees silhouette characters in red. Numbuh 1: They brought their prisoner. Numbuh 5, ready the package. Numbuh 4: I don't like bein' out in the open like this, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1: Relax, Numbuh 4. This mall is neutral territory and we've done prisoner exchanges with the adults here before. Global Command ordered us to retrieve the operative and the top secret information he holds. No matter the cost. Numbuh 4: Yeah, yeah, I know. I just hate the idea of giving those cruddy adults back one of their own. Numbuh 1: Don't worry. We're giving them absolutely nothing of value. 2 and Numbuh 5 come back with their prisoner: the Toiletnator. Tolietnator: So..., the old Toiletnator's too much for ya, huh? Couldn't take my two-plies of fury, could ya? Numbuh 5: We're just tradin' you so we don't have to listen to your mouth anymore, Sir Flush-A-Lot. Tolietnator: to say something, but couldn't Well, you don't have to be so mean about it. Mr. Boss: megaphone Alright, Numbuh 1, we're sending out your brat! Numbuh 1: megaphone Understood! We're sending yours! to Toiletnator Okay, you're free to go. But bother the Kids Next Door again and we'll feed you and your toilet paper to our hamsters! Am I clear? Tolietnator: Uh, c-c-c-crystal, shiny, ooh. Crystal clear. Numbuh 1: Toiletnator Good! him forward Now, beat it! Toiletnator and the mysterious Kids Next Door operative begin walking across the bridge. Numbuh 1: Here he comes. Toiletnator and the mysterious Kids Next Door operative walk past each other and switched sides. Numbuh 1: They've switched sides. through the binoculars and sees something that was unexpecting Oh, no! Numbuh 5: What is it? Numbuh 2: Did they send an adult in disguise? Numbuh 1: Worse. They've sent us Numbuh 13! 2 and 5 gasp. Numbuh 4: Those dirty rats! Numbuh 3: up with a Rainbow Monkey vase Look at the vase I got at the Pretty Porcelain Palace! It's got a copy of the Rainbow Monkey Lisa on it! Isn't it rainbowrific? 1, 2, 4, and 5 glare at Numbuh 3 Okay, so it's a little tacky. But it's not that... Numbuh 4: whispering Numbuh 3, the prisoner we're exchanging for is Numbuh 13! Numbuh 3: So? I'm sure all those stories about Number 13 are just exaggerations. Numbuh 13: reveals himself Number 13, reporting for du...his face Ahh! My eye! My nose! My nose and my eye! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Is it bleeding? I think it's bleeding. screams Everything's dark. Oh, I'm deaf. What? No. Oh, I'm purple. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ow! Numbuh 4: You were saying? Numbuh 3: Ah, come on. At least give him a... Numbuh 13: Numbuh 3's vase Ooh! A porcelain Rainbow Monkey vase! Cool! Did you know that there are only 14 of these in the... the vase and breaks it, much to Numbuh 3's horror; clicks his tongue You really should hold on tight of the things like that. They're quite fragile. as the rest of Sector V glares at him Sector V is reluctantly giving Numbuh 13 a ride to their treehouse in their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. Numbuh 13: Hey, Number 2! What does this lever do? Numbuh 2: Don't touch that. Numbuh 13: to a button Can I touch that one? Numbuh 2: No. Numbuh 13: to another button How 'bout this? Numbuh 2: No! Numbuh 13: to another button This? Numbuh 2: Grrr!! his head on the steering wheel in frustration Numbuh 1: Numbuh 13! Global Command said you had some vital top secret information for us. Numbuh 13: Oh, yeah! Okay, listen up. 'Cause this is big! The adults... Numbuh 1: Yes? Numbuh 13: Who we're fighting against... Numbuh 1: Yes? Numbuh 13: Are planning right now. As we speak, their very own macaroni and cheese dinner! 1 facepalms and groans in disgust And they're doing it TONIGHT! on the buttons Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight! 13's clumsy button-pushing steers the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. off coarse and crash lands into the center of Sector V's treehouse. Numbuh 13 and Sector V parachute themselves down. Numbuh 1: You know, maybe this macaroni mission would be better for your sector, Numbuh 13. 2, 3, 4, and 5 agree with Numbuh 1. Later, Sector V tries to get in contact with Sector N, Numbuh 13's team. Numbuh 5: Sector N. Come in, Sector N. Numbuh 14: Numbuh 5's message Well, howdy, Sector V. What can I do ya for? Numbuh 1: Hello, Numbuh 14. We've recently acquired Numbuh 13 from a prisoner exchange and plan to return him to your sector for a vital mission. Numbuh 2: That doesn't include us! Numbuh 14: Uh...uh, no can do, Number 1, because uh... Numbuh 15: We're under attack! Numbuh 14: Oh, yeah, ha. We're under attack. and her sector pretend to scream We're under attack! the camera and fakes the attack while screaming Oh, no! Oh, no! What a battle! Numbuh 1: An attack? Well, don't worry, we're coming to your aid. Numbuh 14: shaking the camera Uh, no need for that. The attack's over. We won. Yippee. Numbuh 1: Well, okay. Then we'll bring Numbuh 13 back to you. Numbuh 14: Uh...er...uh... off the camera Numbuh 5: We lost the signal! Numbuh 1: Hail them again. Numbuh 14: on the camera and she and the rest of her team are in Mexican outfits Yippee Sombrero's Pizza Delivery, may I take your order, eh, amigo? Numbuh 1: groans Never mind. End transmission. 5 turns off the camera. Numbuh 13: Hey, guys! What did they s... over his own shoe laces Are they gonna help us stop that macaroni and cheese dinner? Numbuh 1: Oddly, enough. No. Numbuh 13: Why not? Numbuh 4: Because Dorkazoid, interrupting a cruddy adult dinner isn't a cruddy mission!!! Numbuh 13: Well, I thought someone would care if the Macaroni Museum of Art was being ransacked. 2 and 5 gasp. Numbuh 3: That's where the Rainbow Monkey Lisa is exhibited! Numbuh 13: Duh! That's where the adults are gettin' their macaroni from. I guess I forgot to mention that. over again Sector V arrives at that Macaroni Museum of Art in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., but crash landed outside. Numbuh 2: off-screen I told you not to touch that! Numbuh 13: off-screen Well, sorry! Geez, you guys are touchier than Sector N. Numbuh 1: open the door Come on, team! We've got macaroni art to save! Numbuh 13: Hey, wait up! Come on, wait for me! I can't... and falls down the steps Numbuh 1: up at the front door, where a gapping hole was made Looks like we're late for the party. What's the scoop, Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5: ice cream as evidence and tastes it Rocky road. Numbuh 2: Ice cream men! Numbuh 1: So, the adults are already in. But we still have the element of surprise. Numbuh 3: and runs past Numbuh 1 I'm coming, Monkey Lisa! I'm coming! Numbuh 13: Let's go, team! into Numbuh 1 Tsk, tsk. Lying down on the job. Some leader you are. Numbuh 1: So much for the element of surprise. Kids Next Door, battle stations! V charge in through the hallways, screaming. Meanwhile, Mr. Boss and his ice cream henchmen are stealing macaroni art. Mr. Boss: cackles That's it, boys. The more the merrier. I may not know much fancy pants art that a bunch of kids made, but I know what I like to eat. evilly with his henchmen; suddenly, they hear Sector V's shouting Drat! It's those Delinquents Next Door! Rocky, Fudgeripple, Tito, you hold off those miserable brats. I've got a special piece of dinner to collect. with a bad of macaroni art V continues running in the hallway while shouting, but was quickly halted by the Ice Cream men's incoming attack. Numbuh 1: Incoming! V dodges the incoming attack and the ice cream men fire their weapons. Sector V begin firing their weapons. Numbuh 1 blasts his weapon at one of the ice cream men, injuring them in the process. Ice Cream Man 1: Oh! Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie, ouch! 2 fires his weapon at a nearby ice cream man, but he dodges and destroys a macaroni artifact. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2, we're supposed to be savin' the art, not destroying it! her weapon at one ice cream man battle destroys some of the macaroni art. Numbuh 2: You should talk! battle rages on as both sides continue to blast each other with their weapons. Meanwhile, Mr. Boss reaches the end of the hallway and finds the most important art he's looking for: the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Mr. Boss: Yes! chuckles The Rainbow Monkey Lisa. More delicious macaroni per square inch than any other work of art in the world! And you're all mine. and grabs the painting Come to papa! Numbuh 3: up with fire in her eyes DON'T YOU DARE!!! the battle between Sector V and the ice cream men continues to rage on. Numbuh 1: Number 4, see if you can get around them! We'll cover you! Numbuh 4: Right! 4 comes out from his hiding spot and tries to run around the ice cream men. He leaps and dodges incoming attacks. But as he lands, he gets hit real hard by the incoming ice cream attacks. Numbuh 2: Number 4! over to his fallen comrade Numbuh 4: Medic! coughs Help me! gags Everything's goin' tutti fruity! Numbuh 2: Number 4! Oh, no! No!! hit real hit by the ice cream attacks Numbuh 1 & 5: Number 2! Numbuh 3 confronts Mr. Boss and prepares to battle him. Mr. Boss: two line poles Listen, girly, I'm just trying to get a square meal here. And clobbering you will help me build up my appetite! the line poles around and uses them as nunchucks Boss attacks Numbuh 3, but she dodges them and breaks one line pole off. Mr. Boss: Whoa! the line pole broken off Hey, no fair! Numbuh 3: No one touches the Rainbow Monkey Lisa! to fight Mr. Boss Numbuhs 1 and 5 drag Numbuhs 2 and 4 to safety. Numbuh 1: Go, go, go! Ice Cream Man 2: We got 'em on the run! Let's finish 'em off! Ice Cream Men prepare to finish Sector V off. Meanwhile, Mr. Boss and Numbuh 3 are sword fighting each other with the line poles. Numbuh 3 manages to corner Mr. Boss up the stairs above the Monkey Lisa. Mr. Boss: Okay, okay, cut it out! It's just a bunch of stupid macaroni for Pete's sake! down the stairs Alright! Uncle! Numbuh 3: Don't you ever, EVER, touch that painting! painting is gone and Numbuh 3 gasps Numbuh 13: the Rainbow Monkey Lisa Not to worry, Numbuh 3! I got it! Here, I'll... over his own shoe laces and falls forward and backward, which startles Numbuh 3; he stops for a moment I'm okay. right before he trips over his own shoe laces again and falls over, causing him to drop the painting on Numbuh 3 and destroys it Numbuh 3: out an insanely ear-piercing scream Mr. Boss: Quick! Run like little girls! Boss and the Ice Cream Henchmen retreat. Sector V, on the other hand, become concerned and went to check on Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1: Uhh...Numbuh 3, are you okay? Numbuh 3: sniffs I...I couldn't save the Monkey Lisa! cries Numbuh 5: Aww, don't worry. I'll just make another one. Numbuh 1: Well, at least the mission wasn't a total failure. Numbuh 2: What are you talking about? It was a disaster! Numbuh 1: Notice anyone missing? 3 looks around and notices that Numbuh 13 is gone. She smiles happily. Meanwhile, at the villains' hideout, the adult villains are sitting around the table, grumbling and complaining. Count Spankulot: So, what is the idea that is so big? Where is the macaroni? I came for macaroni! Knightbrace: Yeah! How can I brush after a meal if I haven't eaten anything?! Mr. Boss: Alright, hold your horses! We've got enough macaroni for every...out Numbuh 13 one? Numbuh 13: Is Numbuh 3 gone yet? She's scary. Boss facepalms and groans in disgust. Tolietnator: Oh, goody! You recaptured Number 13! Hooray for us! Mr. Boss: Oh, shut up, Toiletnator! credits scene: Sector V is spending their night activity playing video games, which Numbuh 2 wins. Numbuh 3: You know, it's kinda funny. Here we all thought that Number 13 was a disaster. But it turns out in the end that he saved us from disaster. Numbuh 4: No, he didn't. Numbuh 3: Oh, yeah. What a loser! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts